dream_savers_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua
Joshua is an Innocent Heart member, who fight off Guilty Crown. He manipulates the Halberd of Axe, as well as have unique abilities. Appearance When he first live in the Realground, Joshua is a lanky, fair-skinned teenager with scraggly ash-blond hair and lavender-colored eyes. He wears a white button-down shirt, with a fairly exposed neck and collar. Joshua wears dark grey pants and plain white shoes with black laces. When he became a Innocent Heart, his appearance totally changed, as his hair color, ash-brown, become all brown. Joshua now wore a red and black checkered flannel underneath a blue and white vest, capris and sneakers. It would also appear that his Reflection was slightly tanner, and more "healthy" as his appearance changed tremendously. Personality Joshua is extremely intelligent, boasting a refined taste in addition to vast knowledge in his life in Realground, before he was in the Underground. Unfortunately, these traits are often overshadowed by his air of arrogance. He thinks and acts on his own, always keeping his intentions mysterious, and is difficult to predict. He also tends to tease when he is not sharing information. Joshua rarely gets truly worked up about anything, usually faking it even when he appears to be exerting effort. These snobby qualities always make him appear condescending and antagonistic. While much wiser and more mature than his appearance suggests, Joshua's attitude masks his deep-seated misanthropy, as he was willing to eradicate all life in his world. Deep down, Joshua is simply lonely. He had been alone most of his life without many friends. He was simply lonely like camouflaging himself to every human and keeps putting Joshua in the box-- alone. His feelings and emotions are truly complicated before the appearance in Underground. In addition to his outward characteristics, Joshua is also shown to have a strong perception far beyond that of an ordinary person. He displays a deep understanding of the world around him, and is often shown explaining the workings of the universe and the worlds within. Joshua is a mysterious individual, usually shrugging off complicated questions and giving responses that provide no definitive answer. Joshua, with his Innocent Heart within him, was very serious now and then, as he halfy retain his past personality. Despite this, he was shown to be very caring of other people, a trait that everybody from the Underground admired. He also has a strong sense of justice. Backstory Soon Abilities Halberd of Axe ': Joshua weilds the Halberd of Axe, a combination of the two weapons. By what his heart desires, the weapon can change forms. The basic form of his Halberd of Axe is Innocent Halberd. *'Innocent Halberd: The weapon looks simply as a Halberd. It has the edges of the axe and has feathers of the Phoenix at the end. Slash of Justice '''is this form's attack. *Dragon Slayer: The weapon comes from the dragon. The top and bottom is from the Dragon's scales, while the holder is the bone of it. '''Roar's Wave is this form's attack. Joshua changed this form when his heart is willing to save people from harm. *'Positivity Handle': The weapon looks much more of an axe, though, the handle is longer. It gives Joshua the confidence and courage to fight, as Joshua changed this form when his heart has positive willingness. The form's attack is Anode de Cathode. *'Cavalight': The weapon comes from the spear-like shape and made from the shining metal iron. Heaven's Display is it's form attack. When his heart desires purity and holy, Joshua changed this form. * Halberd of Injust: This long halberd is from the strongest unknown metal, along with the wood of justice for the handle. The two axes of edges comes from the infairness, despite that the other is big, and the other is small. Just do It is it's attack form. Joshua changed this form when his heart wants fairness, equal and just. *'Prosperity Blade': This blade is very uncommon to all forms, as it has implied cannon inside. It can be used simultaneously in 4 times, and deals great damage. When the Joshua uses it, it enhances his weapon-to-hand combat. Successor's Wish is it's form attack. When his heart wants success and winning stikes, this form appears. Joshua tapping.png|Joshua able to tap using the Advanced Morphogenetic Resonance, through the past. Past tapping.png|A past Kary through a past-future field, tapping Joshua. Morphogenetic Resonance: With the mysterious 5-numbered watch and Arc of Memory Magic, this unique ability can tap to any person and if the "receiver" allowed Joshua to continue tapping, the two can send mental messages to each other similarly to telepathy. However, the ability to do so is fairly limited to those who have the gift. Although, unlike telepathy, the communication can span over long distances and possibly, even different time periods. *'Advanced': Joshua in training this ability have unlocked the hidden ability of the Morphogenetic Resonance. I this, Joshua can tap someone from the past, possible the alteration of time can happen. However, in order to give out this ability, only by someone who trust Joshua and needed by him. Arc of Memory: Having the contrast of Epiphany and Danger, Joshua enable to "Memorise" in a glimpse of time, surpassing it, he can "Remember" that time and going through it, but only he can go back on his own time, since the Memory only he can remember was his. Though, with the help of Advanced Morphogenetic Resonance, he can tap through that person, and can unleash the power of alliteration. Equipment 5th Watch: It is still unknown where did he got the watch. However, when he entered the Underground, it automatically appeared from nowhere. Eve though sometimes it blinks with the skull-death in the screen, the watch did not harm Joshua. Instead, in order for him to use the Arc of Memory, the watch was the "teleporter". : Later, after Joshua defeats Neku, he told Joshua that all in all, there are 9 Watches. However, it doesn't mean all of them get Arc of Memory (though they all have the basic Morphogenetic Resonance), as Neku have the Arc of Time. Weaknesses